Beneath The Willow tree
by cosmicUranus
Summary: Hiiro is the richest and most popular guy in his high school. He's tired of the attention so one morning retreats beneath a willow tree, there he meats a girl, one problem, he's never scene her face. Now he has to find her or she'll never see him again. R


_Uranus- Ok this is my first gundam wing fic. Hiiro and Wufei are out of character majorly in this, and there is Relena bashing. I hope you enjoy. R&R._

**Beneath the Willow Tree**

Hiiro was already tired off the attention he always received and it was only 7:30. "Since when where there so many damn women here this early."

"Since you started coming this early." Hiiro turned to see a smirking Wufei. "You are the richest and most eligible bachelor in the entire city, non less this high school, owned by non other then your family."

Hiiro and Wufei laughed as they pushed their way through. "I'm going to find some place quite to read, I'll see you later. Distraction?"

Wufei only laughed and nodded. Calling for someone to get him some homework so that he could copy it. Suddenly he was surrounded by fan girls with pieces of paper in his face. During the mass confusion Hiiro snuck away to the one place most of those wouldn't go a tall willow tree.

Hiiro pushed past the long stems and sat at the base taking out a book.

"You know I like this place for it solace." Hiiro looked around for the voice but all he saw was a flash of glittering black and the sun in his eyes. "That sun bright?" The voice was light and laughing.

Hiiro just looked back to his book before answering. "What makes you think I came over here to keep you company?"

The voice gave another laugh. "I suppose not, Yui." The two fell into a comfortable silence as they went back to what they were doing. Hiiro's head shot up when the warning bell rang in his ears.

"I suppose I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said as he stood and waved to the girl he hadn't even seen. He gathered his stuff and headed to the right wing of the large school.

A pale girl with long black hair jumped down from her position on the tree, her glass's shimmered in the sun as her hair did and her uniform flowed freely to the knees of her long legs. She gave a small smirk as she but her cross stitching into her back pack and jogged off to her own class room at the opposite side of the school.

For the next week Hiiro had come to school at 7:00 in the morning and sat under the tree, and each time the sun would block the face of the girl he talked to. They would talk about different things: classes, homework, apparently she was extremely smart, hobbies, exc. After a week of trying to get a good look at his newest acquaintance he decided to just leave well enough alone and just enjoyed the conversation.

The two managed to talk in peace for about a month, but soon word got around that Hiiro Yui was hanging out at the 'Ghost's Tree' and the next Monday by 7:00 the next Monday morning people started to gather around the tree. The black haired girl frowned from her place in the shade of the old oak tree; her tree had been over run. A sigh escaped her lips as Hiiro passed through the gates and did the same thing. He managed to push his way through and sat at the base; he waited for ten minuets to hear her light voice call out her sarcastic hello, but it never came. He looked up expecting to see a glimpse of black hair and the sun in his eyes, but only the sun greeted his blue eyes. Each day for another month he would do the same thing, push through a crowd, sit at the base and look for the black hair in the sun, but it was never there.

Suddenly honey blonde hair filled his view and smiling cornflower eyes looked down at him. It was Relena. "Hi Hii-chan" Her voice was deep and annoying, nothing like the light sarcastic tone he was now accustomed to.

"What do you want Peacecraft?" He was annoyed and it showed, he wanted the girl back and he wanted the peace that came with her. He had, had enough.

The would-be princess looked shocked. "Why Hii-chan I'm here to keep you company." She gave a light frown. "You've been sitting here reading a stupid book for well into a month! How terribly sad for someone of your stature."

Hiiro let out a sharp growl. He had, had enough. "Maybe I liked sitting here and reading!" His shout caught everyone's attention. "Come today by lunch each and ever person here had best clear out, or face me, am I clear?" Everyone nodded and watched as Hiiro stalked out from under the crowded weeping willow.

When Hiiro reached the out side a beautiful girl with pale skin, black hair and glasses strolled past him. He had never seen her before. When Wufei walked up to him Hiiro immediately pointed out the black haired girl and asked her name. Wufei looked at the girl and gave a shrug, saying that he could figure it out by lunch though. Hiiro nodded and he and Wufei went off to class together.

Hiiro and Wufei went to what was now know as Hiiro's tree (the willow) and were about to talk when a familiar voice cut him off. "So this time instead of the whole school, you bring the prince under my sanctum." Her voice was harsh now, though the sarcasm was still very much present.

"It's not my fault that those idiots copied my!" He looked up and saw the glimpse of black then the sun hitting his eyes; he tried to sound annoyed, but he was just too happy that she was actually there. "I told them not to be there tomorrow, so…" He left it at that.

Her voice sounded lighter after that. "Alright I'll be there… if you figure out who I am. If you want to talk to me in the morning, you have to figure out who I am and approach me. Deal?"

This was just too much for him, she was challenging him, in front of his best friend, he couldn't say no. "Alright. How long, and what do I get if I win."

She laughed. "You figure it out by the end of the week, Hiiro Yui, and I'll kiss you on the spot." She said more in fun, but Hiiro seriously liked that idea. He knew that she didn't look that bad due to her outline and he had really wanted to get to know her better.

"Alri-" She cut him off.

"But Hiiro, if you take more then a week I will approach you and then never speak to you again."

He hesitated at that… never speak to him again, was it worth the risk? "Alright, I'll do it." He wanted to know her, even if he could only know from afar.

The bell rang and he and Wufei left for class, she followed shortly after everyone else left and went to her class at the far end of the school. When Wufei and Hiiro got to their class, Wufei finally got the chance to speak.

"Ok, that girl that you asked about." Hiiro looked at his friend and waited for him to continue. "Apparently she's called the ghost of class D-9, none of the teachers call her name on either the roll counts or to answer questions, she mainly just cross-stitches as she looks out the window."

Another guy from the class suddenly butted in. "Yea apparently she's a supper genus and every time the teacher would call on her for not paying attention she would answer the question within a second and go back to her little sowing thing."

A girl popped in this time. "You mean Ghost? I hear that she already graduated collage and is only in High School because her parents want her to have a 'normal life'."

This time it was Relena who popped in. "I cannot see why Hiiro cares." The group that gathered around Hiiro parted for the princess of the school. "The girl and her friends are freaks; they do not belong in our world. Right Hii-chan."

The king of the school slammed his hands on his desk. "Peacecraft if I wanted your opinion I would shoot myself for stupidity, now let them finish." He turned to the girl. "About her friends?"

The girl continued. "She hangs out with two girls; I think their sisters; and then two guys. One of the guys is know as death, he's an orphan and apparently everyone he gets close to ends up dead, that is until he met ghost. Then there's a guy called Silencer, he was raised by, like, and assassin and only stopped after an attempt to kill Ghost and failed. He swore himself to her I think. Then there's her eldest sister, she's some kind of psychic and everyone calls her Fate. Then her younger sister is telekinetic and is called Shadow. Those three are like triplets."

Hiiro thought that most of that stuff as nothing more then rumor, but for that group to have such rumors must mean something right? He just shook his head and sat at his desk; the teacher had just walked in and class had started. Through out the rest of the day he set aside the thoughts of this ghost girl and went back to his own ghost, the girl in the weeping willow.

It was already Thursdays and Hiiro still hadn't figured out who the girl was and he was near panicking. It was after school that day when he saw Ghost approach the weeping willow and lay a gentle hand on the sagging leaves, her group standing right behind her. He took that time to study her and the group.

She wore sun catching glasses over her pail face, her black hair fell to her butt and flowed in the wind her school uniform flowed with the same grace, even though all other uniforms were stiff; she was truly ghost like but more in the unreal since then the scary since.

In front of her stood a tall man with long brown hair braided down to his lower back, he had a sardonic smile on his face and big blue, almost purple eyes, watched the girl touch the tree. Instead of the typical uniform he wore a priest out fit, this was the one know as death. Though his hair swung lightly in the wind the rest of him stood stiff and ready.

His arm laid on a short girl with short black hair, Hiiro could only assume that this was Shadow as her pale face was shadowed by her long bangs and she wore a completely black version of the school female uniform, on her pale lips was a serious face as she watched her sister.

Beside Ghost was a girl that looked almost just like her, she had black hair to her mid back, and dark eyes that he could swear were violet. She wore the same uniform as Ghost only hers was stiff and not even her hair flowed in the wind. She must be fate. A sad frown marred her pale face as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

On the other side slightly behind Ghost stood a very tall man, his light brown bangs covering half of his face as he only stared at the girl in front of him. He wore the male version of the school uniform stiffly as he stood straight. Hiiro could almost believe that he really was an assassin from the way he looked, so serious and alert. He was definitely Silencer.

Hiiro then turned back to the girl known as Ghost. She still had her hand wrapped around the stem of the willow tree, only now she was looking at him and smiled. She released the tree and led the way out of the gates of the school to the parking lot. Hiiro let his eyes widen. That was her; he knew it had to be. But what was her real name?

"Damn." He cursed and raced back into the school. He had to approach her tomorrow with her really name, and he didn't know it.

For the rest of that night he searched the internet and the school directory, all of them only said Ghost, nothing more, no last name, no family name. He came to school the next morning tired and empty handed. He came to school at 7:00 that morning expecting her to be there for him to approach, but she wasn't. He waited and almost gave up hope that she would approach him at all.

She finally approached him right before the tardy bell rang. She snuck up behind his and spoke in a soft voice. "It's Yue, Chang Yue." Hiiro spun around. "You lost Yui."

Hiiro wanted to beg, to plea, but he couldn't. He just stood there. She gave a gentle laugh as he stood shell shocked. "I didn't expect you to actually succeed. Ever since kinder garden I've been the Ghost. Not even the teachers know our real names." Her smile slowly faded and she removed her glasses, a pair of shocking silver eyes looked into his blue eyes. "Hiiro we're moving away, I'm only here today to get our things settled here. That's why you only had a week, this is goodbye."

Hiiro could only stand there, this girl, the only one he had ever been able to talk to seriously was leaving. He came too slightly when he noticed that Yue was no longer in his sight. He walked slowly to the weeping willow and slid down the base and didn't move from that spot until the final bell rang. When Wufei came to drag him to his car and drive him home he felt something brush against his finger tips. There on the ground sat a framed cross-stitched picture. There were to people, one looked like him and the other was Yue, sitting under a weeping willow. Both were smiling and words were stitched on the top and bottom: Top- "_Here Beneath the Willow Tree;" Bottom_- _"Two Friends will Live Forever."_

He would never see her again. From that day on he would sit under the weeping willow and read, the picture was always close to his heart.

_Uranus- there will be a squall after I finish with second chance._


End file.
